La Elección del Guerrero
by YinYueMengxiang
Summary: Una joven vivía con sus padres líderes de la ciudad. Era demasiado fuerte para su edad, amaba el kung fu que había aprendido en su ciudad con un grand maestro y debería tomar el trono. Sus padres la envian al Palacio de Jade para entrenar con el Gran-Maestro Oogway y sus discípulos. Ella tiene responsabilidades para con su pueblo que no puede olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, sé que estoy retrasada con otras fics, pero si no escribo esa, no logro continuar las otras. La idea no sale de mi mente, entonces aqui vamos con otro fanfic.**

**En este fic, se olviden que Tai Lung murió y que era un mimado amargado, Tigresa no fue abandonada y el mal que ha exigido el Guerrero Dragon fue la vuelta de Lord Shen y el ya sabe de su pasado.**

**Algunos capítulos del início se tratan del início de la vida de Tigresa en una parte al sur de China (que solo tomé prestados los nombres de la ciudad y provincia que existen allá para esa fic) y ella es un tigre-del-sur-de-China, creo que me han entendido con eso jajaja.**

**Perdon por los errores de ortografía (el portugués es mi primero idioma).**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece y sino a Dreamworks Animation.**

**Buena lectura.**

* * *

En la provincia de Guangdong, en el sur de China, más precisamente en la ciudad de Guangzhou, vivian los tigres. Había disputas entre los tigres blancos y los tigres-del-sur, y ellas eran realizadas en arenas de lucha. Los felinos entrenaban durante años en la academia de kung fu.

En el día señalado, los eligidos que eran generalmente el heredero del trono (hijo de los comandantes de Guangzhou) y el retador del otro clan luchaban hasta que uno fuera derrotado o hubiera desistencia. El vencedor tenía el derecho de comandar las terras y ambos los clanes tenían buenas ideas para su hogar. Nadie de los retadores quería más que comandar, pero si a los aldeanos no les gustara alguna actitud, estes podrían pedir una nueva disputa.

Como se pueden percatar, nadie era esclavo. Las tareas y trabajos de allá eran comunes de cualquier ciudade, solo que el clan de lo vencedor sentía orgullo y los derrotados solo se tenían que conformar con esperar la próxima disputa en que podrían intentar enviar a uno mejor luchador.

Fuera macho o hembra, el heredero se debría dedicar al trono cuando fuera la hora para continuar como líder.

Antes de la lucha principal, los otros aprendices mostraban sus habilidades también en luchas para demostrar lo cuan buenos serían los soldados a servicio del gobernante y entre los soldados se encontraban las dos colores: naranja y blanco. Y el poder siempre se alternaba entre los dos grupos.

Esas luchas se volvieron en un festival que ahora es tradición entre los tigres para mostrar su nível de técnica y ocurre todos los años en determinada época. Las luchas a estabelecer el nuevo líder solo son señaladas cuando el heredero del clan soberano está listo a reinar y luchar o perder, que es cuando llega a la edad adulta y entonces es retado y su lucha es la última del próximo festival. Todo eso para se mantener la paz entre clanes, es el acuerdo de los tigres.

* * *

El nuevo líder de Guangzhou es un tigre-del-sur llamado Feng, el ganador de la disputa. Luego de eso empezó una fiesta donde el será anunciado.

_- Hijo, ¿estás listo?_ - Llamó la madre de Feng del pasillo.

- Si, mamá. Ya salgo.

_- No tardes, tu padre e yo te esperamos en la celebración para presentarte como nuevo líder._

- Está bién.

El ya se había cambiado de ropa, la nueva era una remera turquesa con detalles de vid en dorado y pantalones del color azul oscuro con una línea dorada de cada lado de fuera de las piernas. Estaba acostado sobre su cama con sus manos en su cuello como almohada. Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. "Soy el nuevo líder de Guangzhou, ha ha, ¡soy el máximo!", pensaba el una y otra vez.

Despues de un rato, salió de su cuarto y pasó por la gran escalera de su casa con velocidad despidiendose de los empleados y dirigirse a la plaza central, que es cerca de ahí.

- Mira quien está aqui...

- ¿Que quieres Bái? ¿La golpiza que te he dado hoy no fue lo suficiente? - Preguntó Feng mirandolo con despecio y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bái es el tigre blanco que ha disputado el trono con Feng y ha perdido muy feo... de verdad. Aun tenía moretones a la vista y bandajes al rededor de su panza y en la pierna esquerda. Otros tigres blancos lo acompañaban y Bái, que estaba en delante apenas gruñó.

- Veo que no tienes nada más que decir jaja.

Siguó su camino hasta la plaza central esperando el llamado de su padre para pasar su bastón con la piedra de jade en la punta, que es el símbol de la realeza.

De repente la ve. "Ming-Yue, es ella..."

La tigresa-del-sur de quién es enamorado desde que empezó a entrenar en la Academia Zhuang Wu: Academia Xiaolin de Kung Fu Estilo Tigre. El templo ha recibido ese nombre en homenage al tigre que ha propuso el tratado de paz.

Ming-Yue era la más fuerte de las discipulas del maestro de Guangzhou y también la más cerrada en si misma. No se puede acercarse a ella sin tener un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. És la guerrera más respetada de la región y los rumores dicen que no llegas a casar algun día. Feng la miró abobado y suspiraba a cada momento, la creía linda con sus rayas delgadas, sus ojos ambarinos y su seriedad. Ella move la cabeza en su direción y lo mira friamente. El estremeció de miedo de que podría ocurrir, pero fue salvado por el gong, literalmente.

- ¡Yo presento a todo el nuevo líder de Guangzhou, Feng del clan de los tigres-del-sur-de-China! - Anunció el padre de el luego del sonido del gong.

El subió a la plataforma y su padre estendió el brazo ofrecendole el bastón de jade que Feng tomó en manos en seguida. Los ciudadanos aplaudían, hasta lo tigres blancos. Así empezó de verdad la comemoración en honor a lo título heredado, en honor a el líder o rey de ahí. Esa es la cuarta generación de su clan que hereda el título y todos estaban orgullosos, sin exageros.

"Bien, ahora debo ser yo el tigre más audaz de aqui. Vamos, Feng, tu puede, ¡tu puede!", se decía en sus adentros.

- ¿Ming-Yue?

- Maestro - la joven tigresa se inclinó en respeto a el así como los tigres a su lado.

- ¿A que será que viene el? - Preguntó una otra tigresa a su novio de modo que solo el pudiera oírla.

- Creo que... morrir. Tonto, tomó el bastón hace pocos minutos y ve a hablar justo con ella - bromeó el macho - ¡auch! ¿Por que me golpeaste, Ah-Kum?

- Por hablar así de mi amiga, Mu - regaño ella.

- Bien, me detengo.

- No es necesário que te inclines, Ming-Yue - le sonrió Feng.

- ¿Necesita algo?

- Solo quiero invitarte a... danzar - le pidió un poco sonrojado.

Ella quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. Nunca nadie la invitó a danzar. ¿El pretendía bromear con ella?

- ¿Estás bromeando, no?

- N-no, por supuesto que no - negó sacudindo las manos con miedo de que ella pudiera hacer - solo quiero danzar. Es enserio.

- Hm, no tengo ganas por ahora, gracias.

- ¿En verdad no tienes ganas? Por favor, es una fiesta Ming-Yue... vamos.

Feng estendió su mano libre a ella, que aceptó algo dudosa. En verdad no sabiía danzar y no quería aprendier, aun menos delante a sus compañeros de entrenamiento. Rogaba a que los dioses la libertaran de eso, pero no fue así. En un parpadeo, Feng dejó su bastón con su padre y está en el medio de la plaza danzando con ella.

"Ay, ¿por que, mis dioses? El solo dejame irritada." Pero sabía que no era irritación, Ming sentía lo mismo que el hacía ella y no quería admitir ni demostrar, quería dedicarse totalmente al kung fu por toda su vida y talvez algun día, tener el honor de ser la Gran-Maestra de Zhuang Wu.

En aquella noche, la fiesta fue mágica para ambos. Mismo sin querer envolverse, Ming-Yue pensaba en viajar a otro templo con tal de estar lejos de Feng y se fue a entrenar en el Palácio de Jade con Maestro Oogway a mejorarse por el simple hecho de que su maestro dijo que luego sería su hora de ser la Gran-Maestra, así que su tiempo en la tierra se acabara porque el la había eligido. Fue esa su excusa para irse, aunque no fuera mentira, aun no era toda la verdad.

No logro quedarse lejos tiempo suficiente de casa como para olvidar sus sentimientos hacia el emperador tigre, ya que su entrenamiento individual había terminado y estaba lista a volver a asumir su puesto en la academia. Ella ha amadurecido mucho por cuenta de la sabiduría de la vieja tortuga.

Volvió a su hogar y al ver nuevamente Feng, ya no era la misma tigresa que quería huir de lo que sentía y ocultarse tras el kung fu. Ahora ya sabe que hay más en la vida que el kung fu, así como Feng ya sabía.

Pensó que su sueño tardaría o no se iba a realizar por eligir estar con el, pero nada de eso ocurrió, así como continuó a entrenar despues de contrair matrimónio.

En la academia, estaba entrenando lucha a corta distancia con su mejor amiga y colega de kung fu, Ah-Kum, como una demostración a los otros alumnos mientras Feng se ocupaba con la ciudad antes de hacer su sesión de entrenamiento. La esposa del líder tigre, siendo también líder, a esta edad ya es maestra de otros estudiantes más jovenes. De repente, por cuenta de un mareo, cayó sentada en el suelo.

- ¿Que pasa, Ming? ¿Te sientes mal? - Preguntó su amiga acercandose rapidamente.

- Solo un mareo... solo eso, volvemos a la lucha...

- ¡Ni piensar! La señora vete a la enfermería a ver que tienes.

- Pero no tengo nada, no estoy enferma - cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y recusó a irse, no parecia una maestra sino que una niñita de tres años.

- Si no tuviera nada, no tendría mareo alguno, ni habría caído con el trasero en el suelo, y hoy es la tercera vez jajaja.

- ¿Ahora te vas burlarse de mí? - Ming llevantó una ceja.

- Tengo que admitir que fue gracioso jajajaja - Ah-Kum continuó a reir pero viendo la mirada asesina de su amiga, la risa se acabó y la ayudó a pararse - ah, venga, voy contigo.

Ming-Yue camino resignada creyendo ser solo cansacio, no dormía tan bien en los últimos días y tenía sueño cuando debería estar despierta, en especial mientras entrenaba o meditaba, lo que ocurría ya hace algunas semanas. El que oyó fue contra todo que había pensado hasta el momento y quedó en shock.

- ¿Señora Ming-Yue? - Llamó la tigresa que la examinó, la mejor médica de la provincia.

- Tú... yo... yo estoy... ¡¿que?!

- Serás mamá - repetió la médica en tono bajo y tierno.

- Felicitaciones amig... ahn... - Ah-Kum iba a abrazarla pero su amiga la miró con fúria, entonces se detuve - mejor irmos ahora jeje.

- No puedo ser madre ahora, ¿como podré estar al frente de la academia si tuvier una panza enorme? Nadie me va a respetar... ¡no puedo, no ahora!

Ming estaba entre aterrorizada y preocupada. No sabía si seria buena madre, si lograría conciliar las cosas.

- Por supuesto que puedes, no es porque eres toda una maestra de kung fu que no puedes tener crias y aun ser respetada por sus alumnos y discipulos. No te quedes así, tienes que decir a Feng... - sonrió mirando a sus ojos.

- Ah, bien, nos vamos - sonrión de vuelta y se paró a caminar a su casa.

- Espera - llamó la médica y la dos se voltearona verla - la señora no debe entrenar al menos por el tiempo de embarazo, solo hacer exercícios ligeros como Tai Chi Chuan... hasta porque pronto tu panza te impedirá de entrenar del modo correcto.

- está bien, gracias - dijo Ming y salió de la habitación - Ah-Kum, me pregunto, ¿estará todo cierto en la academia con esa notícia?

- Claro que sí, amiga. Te llevaré a su casa y luego de eso, hablaré con nuestro maestro a que va a verte, así que puedes contarle y también se recupera de hoy.

Llegando en casa, Ming encontró su esposo en el escritório. Llamó a la puerta y el le dió permiso para pasar. Ming entró creyendo a el no le agradaría la notícia por haber la posibilidad de poner a los dos en reísgo y arruinar los planes para la ciudad y los tigres. De nuevo, estaba engañada. Solo faltó que la aplastara en un abrazo porque se acercó de la ventana y gritó a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser padre. La envolvió en un protector abrazo y brincó y rondó susteniendola en el aire hasta recibir un golpe en su brazo, eso porque la mareó.

El maestro de la academia en la cual entrenaban llegó y los esperó en la sala para conversar. El maestro sonreía y sentía felicidad por la discípula.

- Maestro, sé que no podré comandar la academia - dijo Ming, abajo la cabeza y fue abrazada por Feng.

- ¿Por que ha pensado eso?

- Porque estoy embarazada, luego tendré responsabilidad con el bebé...

- No hable nada más, no hay que se preocupar. Tu puede ser madre y maestra, eres totalmente capacitada. No creo que mi hora de partir esté llegando, por lo que habrá tiempo para ti y el bebé, que algun día entrenará en la academia contigo porque desde ahora es destinado a ser el desafiante por su clan.

- Bien, es cierto, Ming-Yue. Nuestro maestro tiene razón.

- Ya, se todo está bien, estoy contenta - dijo la tigresa - gracias maestro - inclinose por la decisión del sábio maestro, siendo imitada por su esposo.

El tiempo pasó.

La misma médica que la examinó en el início del embarazo, la acompaño durante los meses porque no dejaba de entrenar entonces la intentaba impedir, pero la gata embarazada y terca siempre se escapaba hacia un lugar secreto que solo ella y su mejor amia Ah-Kum conocen. Fue sorprendida várias veces y se avergonzaba por no obedecer.

Sus antojos eran raros, pasó a dormir más y mejor despues que los mareos se acabaron y quedó más sensível, aun era fuerte pero su modo de actuar se volvió mas suave.

Llegó la hora del nacimento de su cachorro. Ming estaba en su cuarto con la médica y Ah-Kum. Afuera del cuarto, se encontraba Feng con sus padres y los de ella a oír los gruñidos y insultos dirigidos a las dos hembras que intentaban ayudar, pero despues, la voz de Ming cesó y se podía oír un lloro. Quién estaba afuera se sorprendió y quién sentado se llevantó, todos estaban felices. El cachorro nació, el posible heredero de Guangzhou.

- Es una nena, una tigresita muy saludable. Pueden pasar - dijo la médica al salir del cuarto seguida de Ah-Kum -, pero la dejen descansar despues - advirtió.

Feng y los otros tigres pasaron a encontrarlas acostadas. Ming-Yue sostenía firmemente un bultito entre sus brazos, al acercarse, el puede ver que era su bebé. La nueva madre mira a su hija con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cansado y la acarició de la mejilla.

- Hola - dijo Feng con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos.

- Hola, Feng, Ve, nuestra hija.

- ¿Puedo sostenerla?

Ming entregó la bebé a los brazos del padre que la miraba maravillado. Al abrir los ojos, la pequeña mostró las mismas gemas preciosas ambarinas de su madre, sus rayas en la cabeza eran identicas a las de su padre y ella lo miraba, parecia que quería entender lo que veía.

- Hola, pequeña, soy su papá - dijo Feng y la cachorra sonrió.

Los abuelos de ella se acercaron a conocer su nieta, el tesoro de todos.

- ¿Cual será su nombre? - Preguntó la madre de Ming.

- Me encantaría llamarla Yu - dijo el padre de Feng.

- No, ¿que es eso? Ella debe llamarse Lu-Chu - dijo la madre de Ming.

- Ay no, ¿crees que mi nieta tendrá ese nombre? - cortó el padre de Ming.

- Pero, es lindo... - volvió a contestar.

- Gente, llega. Yo eligiré su nombre.

- Y ¿cual será, querida? - Preguntó Feng a su esposa.

- Será Tigresa.

- Hija, ¿estás segura de eso? No es un nombre, es lo que ella es - preguntó el padre de ella.

- Estoy segura, padre, los tigres son fuertes, astutos por naturaleza, dentre otras cosas... todo lo que es.

- Cierto, querida. Se llamará Tigresa.

* * *

_- Hija, ¿adonde estás? ¡Tigresa! Espero que ya esté con sus ropas de entrenamiento._

"Jajaja el nunca me encontrará aqui, despues que el salir, volveré a mi entrenamiento", pensaba la joven Tigresa ahora con diez años de edad. Vestía una remera de mangas holgadas de color azul cielo con dibujos de vides en dorado, pantalones negras con bandajes doradas las sosteniendo alrededor de la cintura. Ella se vestía con las colores de su padre y no de su madre como Ming-Yue deseaba que hiciera.

Ming-Yue vestía rojo con pantalones negras y los mismos patrones de vid doradas en su chaleco y dependiendo de la ocasión, llevaba puesto el manto verde jade con el dibujo de un dragón y vides otra vez. El dragón es nobleza, protección, fuerza, sabiduría, honor y poder, todo lo que un Gran-Maestro debe ser y tener.

Tigresa se oculto bajo su cama esperando su padre salir del pasillo de los cuartos para salir de ahí y volver a su lugar secreto de entrenamiento. Su cola balanceaba de un lado a otro en agitación, estaba animada en huír un poco a entrenar y no se percató que la punta tricolor de su cola estaba afuera del escondite.

- Vamos, hija. Aparece mi pequeña. Tengo que llevarte a asistir los entrenamientos y entrenar con su mamá. Si tardarmos, estará enojada.

- ¡Pero los entrenamientos de mamá conmigo son aburridos! - Le gritó, pero cuando se percató que había denunciado su escondite, cerró su boca con las manos.

Sus ojos se abriron bien mientras veía a su padre abrir la puerta de su cuarto y caminar por ahí. El sabía donde estaba, pero quería bromear con Tigresa.

- Hm, a ver, adonde puede estar - dijo el con postura pensativa, se agachó cuando encontró la punta de la cola de su hija, la tomó y jaló de ella - ¡aqui está!

- ¡Ah! ¡Papá, que susto! - refunfuñó la pequeña mientras su padre la jalaba.

- ¿Vamos a la academia? ¿No? - Preguntaba la poniendo en su regazo.

- No quiero.

- ¿Y por que no, pequeña?

- Porque mamá no me deja entrar en el circuito, siendo que lo sé hacer sola. Yo ya entré allá e hizo todo correto, pero tu recuerdas lo que hizo mamá, me puso en castigo... quedó bien enojada...

- Es cierto, tu madre es temperamental, pero es porque no quiere que te lastimes... tu eres nuestra niñita, nuestro tesoro.

- Pero ¿como voy a aprendier así? Quiero ser la mejor guerrera de China, me gusta mucho el kung fu, pero mamá no me deja entrenar - abajó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

- Hija - llamó Feng llevantando el rostro de la niña con su mano -, serás una gran guerrera, no tengo dudas de eso. Eres persistente y te gusta mucho lo que haces, serás buenísima líder algun dia.

- ¿Verdad?

- Sí - dijo, y viendo que ella iba a preguntar algo que el no iba a responder ahora, añadió - pero es muy temprano para que sepas todo sobre el festival de luchas, eres muy joven.

- Está bien, papa - dijo con un suspiro cansino.

- Nos vamos.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron a la academia Zhuang Wu. Al llegar, Ming-Yue estaba pasando algunas cosas a unos guerreros y diciendo su frase de siempre:

- El principiante quiere usar su arma, el sabio puede utilizar el arma, pero el maestro es el arma.

Dicho esto, la Gran-Maestra se dio cuenta de su familia ahí y pidió hablar a solas con su hija en una gran sala llena de rollos de estudio. Ambos se sentaron una frente a otra en posición de loto.

- ¿Que quieres, mamá?

- Hija, sabes que aún no tiene la edad para saber el motivo de la fiesta y su formación...

- ¿Qué formación? - Murmuró la pequeña felina siendo irónica.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - Ming levantó una ceja mirándola.

- Nada, es que... sé que soy demasiado joven para entrenar duro como los otros tigres y bla, bla, bla...

- Pero usted empezará la formación junto a los otros de su edad.

Tigresa se sorprendió y luego una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ming-Yue estaba orgullosa de que a su hija le encantó tanto el arte del kung fu cuanto ella y su esposo.

- ¡¿En serio?!

- ¡Claro!, ¿por qué no? Empeza hoy.

- Gracias, mamá - se lanzó en un abrazo.

- No hay de que, hija - Ming-Yue se separó -, pero en la formación, debe llamarme maestra, porque es la tradición y otros pueden pensar que estoy haciendo las cosas más fáciles para ti.

- No tienen que pensar en nada, me dedicaré y entrenaré más fuerte que todos ellos, pero lo haré, maestra - Tigresa se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a su madre.

- Vamos. Te llevaré a una clase de entrenamiento.

Tigresa asintió y siguió a su madre a la gran sala de entrenamiento. Allí vio a varios otros tigres blancos y del sur de diversas edades, algunos equipos de formación que aún no conocía.

Aún así, ella entrenaría en su lugar secreto para hacerse más fuerte poco después de la formación, si se aguantara despierta. Entrenaba golpeando a las rocas y los árboles había un tiempo y se lastimó una y otra vez, pero esto sólo la hizo más dispuesta a entrenar, estaba más entusiasta.

Sus padres nunca la encontraron en su formación porque sus amigas, hijas de su tía Ah-Kum, la ayudaron diciendo Tigresa caminó o juegó con ellas una vez que regresaron a casa. Las gemelas, Shaohanna y Seyoung la acompañaron y compartieron su formación con la pequeñas felinas.

Ahora, Tigresa entrenará como siempre deseó e iba a dedicarse por completo a ese amor.

* * *

**Feng: superior/cima; **  
**Bái: Blanco;**  
**Ming-Yue: Luna Brillante;**  
**Zhuang Wu: Fuerte Coraje; **  
**Ah-Kum: Tesoro;**  
**Mu: Admirado; **  
**Shaohanna: Risa Graciosa; **  
**Seyoung: Iluminar el Mundo.**

**La explicación para el nombre de Tigresa que fue inspirada en la explicación dada en el fanfic Tu eres mi Luz de Black Rose -IMZ que creo que volverá a subir y ella me ha permitido utilizar ese significado (pero creo que terminé por modificar sin intención jaja).**

**¿Y tu, qué piensas? Espero que haya disfrutado y deja review. (:**

**Hasta luego. o/**


	2. Primer Viaje

**Hola! Vamos a otro capítulo. :D**

**Les recuerdo: algunos capítulos del início se tratan del início de la vida de Tigresa en una parte al sur de China.**

**Perdon por los errores de ortografía (el portugués es mi primero idioma).**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece y sino a Dreamworks Animation.**

**Buena lectura.**

* * *

Tigresa llegó con su madre a la clase, las de los iniciantes.

- Alumnos, esta es mi hija Tigresa - la presentó -, a partir de ahora ella entrenará junto a ustedes. Bien, a quién llegó hace poco y no lo sabe, aqui en Zhuang Wu dejamos cada uno proseguir de acuerdo con su nível de compromiso y calidad técnica pasada.

- Sí, maestra.

- Mam... ah, ¿maestra? - Llamó Tigresa y Ming-Yue la miró - ¿Shaohannah y Seyoung pueden entrenar aqui también?

- Hm, si la madre de ellas estuvier de acuerdo, sí. Pero empezarán mañana, su formación ya tendrá comenzo. Ahora vamos a hacer estiramientos a entrenar y cuando llegue el armuezo, los aviso.

- Sí, maestra - Tigresa se inclinó a su madre.

La formación seria con Ming y empezó con una corrida lenta a aflojar los músculos despues de los estiramientos. Entonces, hicieron ejercícios de respiración y ahora sí, el entrenamiento iría empezar.

Todos los de la clase ya sabían las posturas básicas y los ataques básicos como las primeras patadas y puñetazos, por lo que ahora aprenderían las defensas iniciales.

Tigresa estaba muy entusiasmada, pero trató de concentrarse en lo que decía su madre.

Se maravilló de demostraciones como cuando veía al entrenamiento. En realidad, estaba aun más maravillada porque pondría en practica todo lo que había visto en su vida.

La pequeña felino mostró mucha habilidad, agilidad y talento para las artes marciales. Y así fue hasta la hora del almuerzo.

- Muy bien, pausa para el almuerzo. Cada quién coma sin prisa para no hacerse daño, beba una buena cantidad de água y descansen a no vinir con la barriga llena.

- Sí, Maestra - respondieron todos los pequeños tigres.

Por lo tanto, Tigresa se fue a almorzar sola en una esquina del comedor de la academia. Algunas de las otras tigresas la obserbaban como si tuvieran curisidad. Los chicos estaban bromeando entre sí, por lo que no dieron atención a nada más a su alrededor.

No le gustaba ser vista de esa manera por las otras hembras, que hablaban entre sí y eso la irritaba. Así Tigresa lanzó una mirada fría a ellas seguida de un gruñido.

Volviendo a la sala de entrenamiento, la madre de la Tigresa reunió a todos los estudiantes y les dio una serie de ejercicios.

Así fue el primer entrenamiento de la princesa, por así decir. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera entreno con sus amigas. Fue más pesado del que solía hacer, pero estaba contenta con la nueva rutina.

Los días de entrenamiento estaban pasando con la pequeña felina dedicandose cada vez que podía, es decir, totalmente, todos los días para mejorar sus habilidades.

- Bueno, hoy vamos a aplicar todo lo que ustedes ya saben.

- ¿Adonde esto, maestra? - Pregunta una tigresa blanca.

- ¿Hemos luchar? ¡Ah iah! - Gritó un tigre-del-sur animado y lanzando puñetazos en el aire, lo que hizo Tigresa reír.

Ming-Yue miró a su hija, no con una mirada dura, pero con una expresión de asombro. La pequeña felina no solía hacerlo en la práctica. Tigresa dejó de reír y se volvió a la postura seria.

- No, todavía no. Ve a hacer lo que ha hecho en estas dos últimas semanas, entrenará allí - la maestra señaló - los sacos de boxeo, a continuación, algunos profesores o estudiantes más experimentados les ayudarán a entrenar defensa y el bloqueos y si veo que están progresando bien, se trasladará a los guerreros de la madera. Pero esto es poco probable que suceda hoy.

Todos los días era lo mismo, sólo que ahora, fue adicionaba de la experiencia con estudiantes de más edad y otros maestros, antes, las únicas practicas de defensas y bloqueos era con los tigres en su clase.

- Oh, yo quiero pelear... - murmuró el mismo tigre que había hablado antes.

- E irán, pero no ahora. Comienzen la serie.

Los jovenes tigres empezaron con los ejercícios. Algunos tenían dificuldad en focalizar en los puntos señalados en el saco de boxeo, deberían ser más precisos. Otros tenían facilidad en los golpes básicos, uno por vez. Tigresa respiró hundo antes de empezar y desde el primero golpe, demostró mucha agilidad y fuerza.

Los otros alumnos y maestros la observaban, muy centrada para una tigresa de tan solo diez años.

Al final de la serie, los otros maestros que no tenían más clase, fueron al encuentro de la clase de Tigresa. Cada uno de los maestros fue encargado de probar bloqueos y defensa de dos alumnos por vez. Una de las niñas que murmuró algo acerca de Tigresa anteriormente, fue golpeada en lleno en su hocico cuando se había distraído por mirar a la hija de la Gran-Maestra defendiendo y bloqueando con perfección, así como el otro tigre, lo cual el maestro se encargó de examinar.

- Muy bien. Esa parte terminó para algunos de ustedes... An, Tigresa, Genji y Xi- Wang, felicitaciones por el rendimiento. Van a seguir con el maestro Wu para los guerreros de la madera.

Maestro Wu era un tigre blanco, ya viejo, y descendiente del guerrero que fue honrado con su nombre en la academia. Se negó el cargo de Gran-Maestro de Zhuang Wu por no creerse decente. Pensaba que había mucho más del universo para saber que el kung fu, y su apariencia no mostraba las verdaderas habilidad y fuerza que tenía.

Vio cómo estos cuatro guerreros se destacaron, especialmente Tigresa . Parecía ya haber practicado estas cosas antes, pero de acuerdo con Ming- Yue, ella todavía no había enseñado todo esto.

"¿Dónde está esa pequeña ha traído tanta habilidad ? " Se preguntó Wu.

El macho An y las hembras Tigresa, Genji y Xi-Wang se unieron a él y el tigre demostró como sería esa parte del entrenamiento.

- Es para esquivarse. Cada vez que los golpeen, la parte se moverá y podrá golpearlos, por lo que si... esquiven... ¿esta bien?

- Sí.

- Empezar.

En los primeros intentos, todos tomaron golpes de partes en movimiento, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para eliminarlos. Excepto cuando patearon la parte móvil inferior que representaría la cola de un enemigo, recibiendo a cambio una buena rastrera. Maestro Wu era amable y ver a los niños segurando la risa, también decidió reír para relajar el ambiente. Los cachorros estaban muy tensos.

Después de algún tiempo de caer y sufrir golpes, los cuatro podrían esquivar lo suficiente como para dejar de ser blancos de sí mismos.

- Ustedes tienen que mirar lo que hacen, ya que puede volverse en contra de ustedes, como ahora. Sepan, logren sentir la cantidad de fuerza que están utilizando. A veces se necesita sólo un suspiro, otra, se requiere fuerza completa - dijo golpeando una muñeca, destruyéndolo, dejando asombrados a los estudiantes - ¿han visto? Yo tenía un propósito, romper el muñeco.

- Está bien, maestro - dijo An

- Vamos a prestar más atención la próxima vez - dijo Tigresa .

Wu hizo el cumplimiento de sus estudiantes y se despidió. Era el momento de volver a casa.

El viejo tigre estaba fuera de las puertas a la espera de hablar con la Gran-Maestra mientras cerraba el templo. Ming estaba cerrando la puerta cuando él se acercó.

- Maestra.

- Hola Wu, puedes llamarme Ming-Yue aquí - respondió ella. Desde que Tigresa nació, se convirtió más amable y comprensible, incluso para sus jóvenes estudiantes.

- Está bien, Ming. Me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de Tigresa.

- ¿Tigresa? ¿Hay algo malo con ella o de su formación?

- No, no, no... todo lo contrario. Veo un gran potencial en ella y me gustaría tener su permiso para entrenarla en exclusiva. Ella tiene un gran talento para el kung fu y se parece gustarle mucho.

- Sí, en verdade le gusta, y yo no sé de dónde saca toda esta voluntad.

- ¿Puedo entrenarla?

Ming pensó por un momento. Wu era un gran guerrero, casi comparado con Oogway en la técnica y la capacidad de enseñar, aunque no era tan sabio, buscaba aprender para ser como la vieja tortuga, a quien incluso Maestro Yao no era comparable - aunque era un maestro con habilidades mentales en el kung fu.

- Bueno, si usted cree que puede aumentar la capacidad de la misma, lo permito. Pero necesito saber una cosa... ¿por que ayudará a alguien del otro clan? Eres un tigre blanco y ella es un tigre del sur.

- Mi querida amiga, usted es todavía demasiado joven para entender que esta batalla en la que se encuentran atrapados el líder y el más fuerte del otro clan, es mera tontería. No sería necesaria si no hubiera miedo. Todos somos hermanos y el tratado debería importar menos aún cuando alguien nace con el talento y el deseo de esa chica.

Ming sonrió y se despidió del nuevo maestro de su hija. Al llegar a casa, se unió a ella y su marido para la cena. Anunció a Tigresa lo que se decidió y la pequeña se quedó feliz.

Curiosamente, las amigas de Tigresa, y las gemelas Seyoung y Shaohanna llegaron corriendo por la puerta principal de la casa, siendo seguidas por su madre que intentó evitar que corra , provocando risas en todos.

- ¡Mamá, déjame ir! - Se quejó Seyoung que fue atrapada por la cola.

- ¡Sí, mamá, dejanos! - Murmuró Shaohanna lanzándose al suelo para que Ah-Kum dejara ir su brazo.

- Lo siento, Ming - Ah-Kum río nervioso - es que quieren quedarse con Tigress hoy. Mu fue al Palacio de Jade hace dos días y están muy agitadas sin el.

- Está bien, Ah-Kum, puede dejarlas aqui. Tigresa, va con ellas a su habitación y luego venir a hacer un bocadillo antes de acostarse.

- Está bien, mamá.

- ¡Sí! - Celebraron las gemelas al unísono luego de subir corriendo las escaleras al lado de la tigresa .

Ah-Kum miró con incredulidad a sus hijas que se comportan de esa manera. Cada vez que un padre viajaba a trabajar, se quedaban de ese modo. Odiaban separarse de ello.

Las dos madres hablaron durante algún tiempo sentado y tomando un delicioso té.

- ¿Ah-Kum?

- ¿Sí? - Feline miró Ming-Yue.

- ¿Te gustaría que sus hijas entrenaran en el templo?

- Vaya, ¿estás bromeando? ¡Oh sí! Les encanta el kung fu como Tigresa. Gracias, Ming-Yue.

- No tienes ningún problema.

Cómo llegar a la habitación, las tres felina se abalanzaron jadeantes sobre la cama y Tigress todavía tratando de reír.

- ¿Ti?

- Habla, Shaohanna - pequeña miró fijamente.

- ¿Mañana irás en nuestro escondite?

- Claro. Hoy no fue debido a que el entrenamiento fue mucho y aún no estoy acostumbrada a ello.

- Oh, sí - suspiró Seyoung - quería entrenar allí también.

- Y yo también.

- Mi madre debe estar hablando con su madre para salir.

- ¿En serio? - Pregunta a los dos al unísono, sentado en la cama con una sonrisa enorme.

- Sí.

A partir de entonces, las tres comenzaron a practicar lo que ya sabían y habían aprendido dee Tigresa, en el dormitorio, sin molestarse con el ruido o, a veces tropezos en las alfombras. Pasaron muy bien esa noche, al día siguiente, los sueños de lucha de las tres pequeñas guerreras iban a comenzar.

Más tarde, en el cuarto líderes de los tigres, Ming-Yue y Feng, estaban hablando de su día. Las pequeñas se habían quedado dormidas por lo que la casa estaba en silencio.

- ¿De verdad crees que será bueno llevar Tigresa para ese largo viaje? Es tan nueva, apenas sabe kung fu, puede cansarse, herirse, algo podría pasarle a ella...

- Mantenga la calma, Ming - Feng respondió riendo, pero se detuvo cuando vio que su mujer estaba mirando con frialdad -, pero... ah... yo creo que sí, por cierto, va a ser que sí. Ella ama kung fu y conocier a los maestros de diferentes estilos será bueno para ella.

- Hm, tal vez... está bien - Ming respondió relajandose.

Estaba casi dormida mientras Feng creía que debería tocar sobre un tema delicado. Abrió la boca una y otra vez sin ningún tipo de sonido salir hasta que...

- ¿Cómo Tigresa reacionará cuando supier por qué tiene que aprender kung fu?

- Hm, yo... no lo sé, cariño. Creo que no reaccionará mal, ella ama el kung fu y quiere ser una gran guerrera, está luchando...

- Pero ella sabrá que viene con las responsabilidades del guerrero que es heredero del líder del clan.

- Feng - ella miró a su marido con cansancio - no es más que un cachorro, tiene tan sólo diez años. Vamos ni siquiera hablar de esta responsabilidad de llevar a un pueblo en la espalda, es muy joven. Colocar un peso de éstos para ella es lo mismo que pedirle a crecer antes de tiempo.

- No fue de esa manera conmigo y estoy con miedo de cómo va a reaccionar.

- Yo cuido de eso - dijo simplemente y besó el marido - dormimos. Buenas noches.

- Dulces sueños.

* * *

Cuatro días después, en el Valle de la Paz, Mu observó la tranquila vida de ese lugar. Por lo menos aquí en el centro del valle había muchas casas como en su provincia y los habitantes miraban con curiosidad. Seguro que ya habían visto a otros tigres, pero aún así... era una criatura que no parecía tan a menudo porque no era de esas tierras. De acuerdo con los maestros del Palacio de Jade, eran seres que prefirieron sur o sureste del país por ser parte en la que se adaptaron bien.

El tigre de pelaje naranja llegó a los pies de las escaleras del Palacio de Jade, debería entregar una advertencia y ayudar a prepararlos para la venida de su líder y la hija de el.

"¡Qué gran escalera!", pensó mirando con cierta desesperación hacia ellas. "Bueno, aqui voy."

Al llegar a la cima estaba agotado y después de la recuperación de aliento, se fue a las grandes puertas. Llamó y un trabajador palacio, un cerdo, lo recibió, pidiendo que entrara.

Después de decir que le gustaría hablar con el Maestro Oogway y el maestro Shifu, el cerdo pidió a Zeng que los llamara de dondequiera que estuvieran y luego llevó a Mu al Salón Sagrado de los Héroes para esperar. Lo dejó solo y regresó a sus funciones mientras el tigre observaba los detalles de ese hermoso lugar. Sus columnas con dragones de jade, objetos antiguos y significativos de la historia del kung fu, la piscina de la reflexión y el reflejo en él, el dragón de oro con un pergamino en la boca. Ciertamente, el Rollo del Dragón.

Sabía que el pergamino se había negado a Tai Lung, que ya estube al punto de destruir el valle y todo lo que podía encontrar como manera de conseguirlo, pero se rendió por cualquier razón y fue indultado por el Gran-Maestro Oogway y su padre y maestro, Shifu.

Mu estaba de pie en frente de la piscina viendo el rollo por encima de ella cuando se enteró de las puertas abiertas. Cuando se volvió, encontró tres seres: una vieja y conocida tortuga, un leopardo de las nieves sonriente y panda rojo serios.

- Maestros - se inclinó en respecto a los más famosos maestros y educadores de China.

- Hola - respondieron todos inclinandose también.

- ¿Quién es usted, joven?

- Master Oogway, soy Mu, un guerrero de Guangzhou y traigo este mensaje a mis líderes - extendió su pierna con un pequeño pergamino con un sello en forma de garra a los maestros.

Oogway lo tomó a abrir y leyó conuna tierna sonrisa. Estaba encantado con la noticia de que un líder y maestro del estilo tigre visitaría el palacio, el hijo de su alumno y la princesa hija de el.

- Bueno, mira esto, Shifu, parece que vamos a tener visitas.

El panda rojo tomó el libro y lo leyó con su hijo. Shifu sonrió con la misma sonrisa de su amo y Tai Lung se encogió de hombros, sólo había más visitantes.

- Le enviaremos una carta en respuesta diciendo que ya puede venir. Una visita de alguien de su edad será buena para mi nueva estudiante.

- Está bien y tengo la intención de ayudarles a preparar su llegada.

- Sí, puede ser, así ella dejame en paz y no me invita a bailar - dijo el leopardo de las nieves, haciendo reír la vieja tortuga y el tigre.

- Usted tiene que hacerse cargo sin ser degradado a su edad, no tiene más que once años, es una niña...

* * *

Al día siguiente, en Guangzhou, Tigresa se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo y antes de levantarse, volvió a mirar la muñeca que era un tigre blanco con rayas negras que su abuela le había regalado cuando nació, era de su madre. Miró por la ventana y corrió a cambiarse.

Vendó sus propias manos para que su madre no se diera cuenta. A los ocho años de edad, comenzó a golpear los árboles para hacerse más fuerte, pero fue sorprendido por su madre, que amenazó con no dejarla que entrenar más. En ese momento, no era más que una principiante como lo fue por dos largos años. Desde entonces, comenzó a vendaje para disfrazar sus heridas.

Se fue de casa y se metió en el bosque para llegar a un lugar entre algunos grandes árboles ya marcados por sus intentos de golpes. Fue con esto que ganó su objetivo, ya que el restante, tenía por naturaleza, nació con él, incluyendo su amor por el arte marcial.

Comenzó a golpear los árboles y luego de unas rocas, dejando las manos doloridas y con rasguños. Pasó algún tiempo hasta escuchar el sonido del gong y volvió a su casa.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

La cachorra se detuvo bruscamente en su camino para las escaleras sintiendo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda cuando oyó la voz somnolienta de su padre.

- Buenos días , papá... yo...

- Es broma, sé dónde te fuiste, hija - dijo Feng riendo - va a cambiar estos vendajes antes que su madre las vea. Ella está haciendo ejercicios y estiramientos en el cuarto, apresurate - añadió empujando Tigresa arriba.

El día transcurrió como de costumbre: entrenamientos de Ming, el trabajo de Feng y la dedicación de su hija. Ella solo entrenaría con el Maestro Wu cuando regresara de su viaje, si es que lo haría.

En la oficina de Feng, recibió una carta del palacio, de la cual Zeng era el portador.

- ¡Buenas noticias! Gracias.

- No gracias, maestro - se inclinació el ganso y levantó el vuelo de regreso a casa.

Al llegar la noche, Feng y Ming dijeron a Tigresa acerca de este viaje. Nada podría ser mejor para la princesa: entrenar con un gran maestro, el festival de las lucas estaba cerca y viajaría con su padre a conocer los tres mejores guerreros de su país. Iban a salir temprano, no tendría tiempo para su entrenamiento de la mañana.

Al amanecer, Feng se levantó de la cama con Tigresa saltando sobre él y Ming. La chica ronroneó a los padres a cada carícia y el la agarró para quedarse en la cama entre ellos, la abrazó. Después de un beso en la frente que recibió de cada uno, ella se levantó y se fue a tomar el desayuno, seguido por sus padres. Su maleta estaba lista, no llebaría mucho, sólo unos pocos cambios de vestuario y una manta de color rojo, su favorito. Su padre le dijo que no había armas, y una sala de entrenamiento donde podría entrenar mientras que permanecer allí.

Su padre deberia que hablar acerca de un tema muy serio con los maestros. El temía hubiera una revuelta en nombre del tratado de paz del festival. Dejó un poco de este tormento cuando vio que su pequeña con una mochila en la mano que se acercaba.

- Vamos, papá.

- Vamos.

- Oye, ¿nadie me dará ninguna adiós? - Ming-Yue preguntó con irritación fingida y las manos en las caderas.

- Je je, adiós mamá - Tigresa abrazó a su madre.

- Adiós, hija - dijo que estaba lanzando el abrazo - tenga cuidado y no se canse por tonterías - añadió para dar un beso en la frente de su hija, sosteniendo firmemente las patas vendadas.

Tigresa luchaba por no mostrar el dolor y le dio una sonrisa a su madre.

- Y usted - si usted dice a su marido - debe llevar guardias para protegerlo.

Ahora Feng miró con la misma mirada de incredulidad que ella utilizaba, una ceja levantadas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Tigres-del-sur-de-China necesitando de protección... nadie ataca a los tigres, saben que no tienen que tener miedo, pero saben que no deben hacerlo con nadie de nuestros pueblos. Adiós, amor. Vuelvo pronto - dijo besando a su esposa.

Así que padre e hija abandonaron su hogar para irse hacia el Valle de la Paz.

Despues de cuatro días, veían hermosas montañas y un bosque denso, los inmensos bosques y lagos de aguas cristalinas. Las visiones que Tigresa tenía por el camino que su padre había elegido eran más bellas que sus sueños. Ella había soñado con ella durante algunos lugares raros, desde que podía recordarse, pero decidió hacer caso omiso de ellos, ya que nunca significaban nada, no pasó nada.

En el camino pasarón a través de las aldeas de artesanos y artistas, y en uno de ellos el padre de Tigresa pagó por una pintura de ambos. Despues, ella vio algo que no fue de su agrado, el Orfanato Bao Gu. Feng anunció que estaban cerca del Valle de la Paz.

Se detuvieron como todos los días del viaje para la cena razonable en el momento de la puesta de sol y a dormir horas después.

Feng le dijo cómo él y su madre conocieron y se enamoraron, algo que parecía incluso un poco tonto y avergonzado por no tener mucho que decir, pero significaba mucho para él y Tigress sonrió cuando escuchó todo.

- Mama, fuerte, valiente y la guerrera dura de la provincia de Guangdong, ¿se enamoró? - Parecía sorprendida - ¿y esto puede suceder?

- Claro que puede. Puede ser un guerrero, pero no tiene que tener el corazón de piedra, si el alma es fuerte, un guerrero puede tener emociones porque nosotros crecemos. Y con los sentimientos, es más fácil hacer algo mejor. Usted, ama de kung fu - dijo tocando la punta de la nariz de la tigresa con el dedo - si usted ama, usted va a dedicar a hacer lo mejor que puede.

- Es cierto - dijo ella riendo broma por el padre.

Luego nos dormimos cerca como lo hicieron en estas últimas noches. Habría todavía mucho camino por recorrer, y pronto llegarían a su destino final.

Convino en la mañana del cuarto día al amanecer. Si despatarrado y tomó el café y luego guardar sus pertenencias en las mochilas y seguir adelante.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

- Oh, espera - dijo levantando el mapa - bien, señorita... no falta mucho, no. Unas pocas horas y llegado.

Dicho esto guardó el mapa en su bolsillo y se acerco a su hija.

Pasaron a través del bosque de bambú y al cruzar por completo, encontraron la entrada del valle, a un par de metros. Acercándose a la carretera que conduce a la calle principal y las casas simples, pero hermosas y bien cuidadas. De ahí , miraron al final de la calle y siguiendo los peldaños con los ojos, encontraron el Palacio de Jade en lo alto.

Comenzaron a entrar con Feng sosteniendo a su hija por la mano. Y pronto vieron que la gente era sólo gansos, cerdos y cabras a primera vista. Cruzaron un puente para continuar. En cada paso que daban sentía las miradas en sí. Como Tigresa odiaba eso... así como algunos de sus colegas del templo hacían, imaginaba que la juzgaban y así era, por lo menos comentaban entre sí sobre que dos tigres-del-sur hacian aquí y las agudas orejas de la felina sabían capturar, tranquilizándola. Afortunadamente no decían nada que le pudiera lastimar.

Sintió un olor delicioso de sopa de fideos que pasar por una puerta y los dos felinos no pudieron evitar detenerse, mirar y leer la placa del restaurante.

- Quienquiera que sea este el Sr. Ping, hace un alimento con muy buen olor.

- Es, sin duda mejor que su madre, ella sabe cómo hacer que los venenos y medicinas, pero no cocina - Feng dijo riendo junto a la hija.

Vieron a un ganso con ropa de color rojo pasar a través del lugar con una buena cantidad de clientes a entregar sus órdenes.

Seguirían caminando, pero el ruido los hizo detenerse. El estómago de Tigresa lo había hecho y ella miró a su padre con una sonrisa de desconcierto.

- Bueno, podemos comer antes de ir, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Y necesitamos energía para ir, ¿eh ? - Dijo y miró un momento a las escaleras - estoy cansado con sólo mirar.

Entraron con una sonrisa y se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina, junto a la puerta de la cocina. Todos los clientes miraron de nuevo, que era difícil de ver tigres aquí.

- Hola, mi nombre es el Sr. Ping, ¿que les gustaría comer? - Pregunta el ganso amigablemente.

- Por favor, dos platos de la mejor sopa acompañada de un té de jazmín y... - dijo después de dar vuelta a su hija, que era un poco distraído.

- Hm, crisantemo, si hay.

- Sí, hay crisantemo, joven. Espera un minuto que ahora les traigo - dijo sonriendo hacia los gritos de la cocina - ¡Po! ¡Preparar más té!

Ambos Tigres esperaban que el ganso, tomarón un respingo por el grito.

-_ Muy bien, padre_ - dijo alguien en la cocina, que era lo que estaba distrayendo felina.

Ella había tratado de ver lo que era la figura que había visto allí, pero ignoró, permaneciendo en silencio junto a su padre. Tigresa estaba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina cuando un brazo negro pasó al lado del cuerpo de ella con un plato de fideos calientes y que tenía muy buena pinta, para luego poner el cuenco de su padre y las tazas de té. Al mirar, vio a una criatura que había oído, pero nunca visto: un panda.

- Espero que te guste - dijo -, si quieres algo más, llámame, mi nombre es Po - y puso los ojos en los de ella.

- Gracias - dijo Feng y tomó sus partidos para empezar a comer.

Se quedaron mirando. El nunca había visto un tigre y ella nunca había visto un oso panda. Mientras ella lo miraba con curiosidad y con esos hermosos ojos de color ámbar, de acuerdo con la mente de Po, ella lo analizó y el panda quedaba con las mejillas más rojas a cada segundo y su mirada huyó a diferentes direcciones, esperando a que ella dijera, pidiera o hiciera algo. A ella, el examinado le parezca un poco intimidado.

A Tigresa, por su parte, parecía que el oso tenía casi su misma edad. Era como cualquier otro oso visto alguna vez, pero la pelaje era tan diferente... le gustaban los colores blanco y negro como el tigres blancos en Guangzhou y sin embargo, él estaba con un delantal atado con patrones de fideos bordados en el. "Divertido y lindo... jaja se parece a mi muñeca", pensó ellla, sonrió de nuevo mientras miraba en los ojos de jade del camarero, como agradecimiento, y luego giró a su plato.

-_ ¡Po! ¿Que su muñeca Oogway está haciendo en la cazuela?_ - Gritó el ganso desde la cocina, por lo que todos los clientes miraron, incluyendo los tigres.

- Oh, perdón je je - se despidió y se dirigió a la cocina - _padre, yo... no sé cómo llegó aquí, que debe haber sido cuando intentó poner en orden mi habitación._

"¡Padre!", Tigresa pensó, dejando caer sus palillos en el plato y se volvó para ver el panda en la cocina.

- _Usted toma ollas y platos con alimentos cuando come en la noche y tengo que buscarlos, ¿no es así? Si no, ¿cómo voy a atender a los clientes, si usted casi come los platos también? Me alegro que no sean de bambú._

- _¡Padre!_

Feng miró a su hija con la misma expresión , riendo un poco, porque de lo que su padre le habló al panda.

En la emoción de Tigresa para terminar de comer y subir las escaleras, después de pagar por la comida, los dos salieron del restaurante para finalmente llegar al palacio.

* * *

**An: Paz; **  
**Genji: Oro; **  
**Xi-Wang: Esperanza. **  
**El callo es cuando salga de alguna parte de su cuerpo inmune al dolor, casi.**

**Gracias, master vivi, por el review, espero que esté a tu gusto. ^^ Saludos desde el Brasil.**

**Gracias, Master PAO PT, ya le contesté. Y a ti también, sinsombra, aun más con la ayuda con mi español. Me alegro que te haya encantado.**

**Enorme capítulo, ¿eh? De todos modos, espero que el fic les agrade y dejen sus comentarios. (:**

**Hasta Luego. o/**


	3. Segundas Intenciones

**Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de la elección del Guerrero. Esto fue un poco más corto... sin más que decir, lo siento por los errores de ortografía y Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.**

**Buena lectura.**

* * *

De la parte superior de las escaleras, Tigresa y su padre observaban la hermosa vista del Valle de la Paz que era realmente espléndida. A la vista del valle, la tierra por delante, que había pasado por detrás de las colinas, las montañas. Todo estaba iluminado por el sol de ese hermoso día.

La pequeña princesa sonrió inconscientemente por la visión de ese lugar. Las casas, al pie de la montaña que llevaba en su cima el gran Palacio de Jade.

El padre de Tigresa llamó a la puerta para pedir paso. Un cerdo la abrió.

- ¿Sí? - Dijo el trabajador al abrir la puerta lo suficiente para que pueda verlos.

- Soy Feng, líder de los tigres de Guangzhou y vengo a ver el Gran-Maestro Oogway y el maestro Shifu.

- Entren - le sonrió abriendo más la puerta para que los dos, que pasaron, y luego cerrándola - vengan conmigo.

El cerdo se los llevó al Sagrado Salón de los Héroes y al entrar, ambos fueron sorprendidos y entusiasmados por lo que vieron. En aquel gran salón de jade había la historia del arte del que más amaban, el kung fu.

El trabajador Palacio anunció que se iba en busca del Maestro Oogway para hablar con Feng y cuando el cerdo se fue, los dos tigres recorrieron el lugar, ilusionados con el material que contenía. Armaduras, espadas, pinturas... tantas cosas. Los ojos de la pequeña felina se abrieron al extremo captando todos los detalles.

Su padre no fue diferente, él nunca había estado en el Sagrado Salón de los Héroes antes. Sólo conocía a través de lo que el abuelo de Tigresa dijo acerca de este lugar, pero era un gran misterio para Feng era cómo su padre llegó allí. Dejando sus pensamientos en busca de su hija, se percató que ella que estaba de pie en frente de la Piscina de la Reflexión, mirando a su propia imagen, y luego se centró en el dragón de oro que se dio cuenta reflejó allí. Vio que había algo en la boca.

- Papá, ¿qué es eso? - Tigresa preguntó señalando la estatua de dragón en el techo de la sala.

Feng se acercó a ella y la miró a la vista señaló. Ya le habían hablado de aquel pergamino.

- Ese, hija, es el pergamino del dragón y pertenece al Guerrero Dragón .

- ¿Pero donde el está para dejar el pergamino allí?

Feng sonrió por la hija ingenua, pero la puerta a se abrir detras de ellos les hizo callar. Pasó por ella una vieja tortuga, que ninguno de ellos conocía, a excepción de que oyeron en las historias.

- Todavía no ha sido revelado, jovencita - el anciano le respondió con una sonrisa - aún no está listo para lo que enfrentará. Usted debe ser el Señor Feng y la princesa guerrera Tigresa. ¿Cómo estan?

- Sí, Maestro Oogway - respondió el Tigre mayor inclinándose para saludar al Gran-Maestro con un kin lai, así como hizo su hija - estamos bien , gracias.

- Muy bien. Vengan conmigo, quiero mostrarles a sus habitaciones, deben estar cansados - comentó Oogway saliendo y fue seguido por ellos - entonces nos encontraremos con Shifu, su hijo Tai Lung y su estudiante Víbora.

Ellos asintieron y Tigresa quedó con cierta curiosidad. Su padre no había mencionado nada sobre el otro cachorro que había en el palacio. Y cuanto a Tai Lung, había escuchado un poco sobre él y lo que hizo para conseguir este pergamino del dragón que acababa de ver.

"¿Se arrepentió de ello?", pensó una y otra vez. Permanecieron algún tiempo en silencio, hasta que la curiosidad de una pequeña le ganó.

- ¿Master Oogway?

- ¿Sí, Lady Tigresa? - Contestada la tortuga mirando sobre su hombro todavía subindo las escaleras a la barraca de los estudiantes.

- ¿Qué está escrito en pergamino del dragón? Yo no sé mucho profecía del Guerrero Dragón .

- ¿Qué sabe usted al respecto?

- Que va a ser un guerrero como nadie ha visto nunca en China.

- Sí, pero no sólo eso. Él será un joven guerrero con bondad en su corazón, con la luz y la oscuridad dentro de sí mismo, equilibrado y capaz de comprender la sabiduría que entendí sobre el universo. Será elegido por él para, con la energía propuesta por el universo, conocer y entender los secretos del kung fu para usarlas en defensa a los que necesiten, para el bien.

- ¿Él va a deshacerse del mal de China?

En este punto, ya habían llegado a las salas de los estudiantes, en un inmenso pasillo que conducía a la cocina, los baños y otro pasillo que llevaba las muchas habitaciones.

- No se va deshacer, va a equilibrar y enseñar a aquellos que estén dispuestos, cómo hacerlo también. Todos tenemos dos rostros y hay que aprender a trabajar y luego aprender a dominarlos para llegar a la perfección. No hay luz sin oscuridad, pequeña Tigresa.

Padre e hija miraron a su alrededor y se fueron a los cuartos.

- Bueno, este es tuyo Señor y este es tuyo, Tigress.

- Gracias - dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Pon tus cosas y vengan conmigo, despues de la charla van a deshacer las maletas. Antes, vamos a ver Shifu y sus estudiantes.

Cada uno ha dejado su mochila en su propia habitación. La pequeña observó que había muchas habitaciones libres, pero se encogió de hombros. Tal vez no había muchos allí dispuestos a estudiar kung fu con tal determinación.

Seguiron de nuevo el Gran-Maestro hasta la Salón de Entrenamiento donde, mismo antes de llegar a las puertas, se podía oír los sonidos de la formación, el kiai de cada uno.

Un muy grave, seguida de gruñidos y una leve, aguda y con silbidos. Al entrar en la sala, una pequeña serpiente y un enorme leopardo, al menos en vista de la pequeña felina, estaban cumpliendo el circuito de entrenamiento. La serpiente sólo en una parte restringida de la misma, por lo que no le haría daño y el leopardo pasaba por todo el equipo.

Todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de su maestro, Shifu. La oreja derecha del panda rojo, oyó la puerta siendo abierta y el se volvió para captar el sonido. Así que no estaba sorprendido por los pasos de otras personas junto a las de su maestro.

- Hm, veo que llegaron - dijo dándose la vuelta y se inclinó para saludar Feng - hola Señor Feng. Soy el maestro Shifu y estos - dijo dirigiéndose a los alumnos que, mientras hablaba, se colocaron al lado de él - son la estudiante Víbora y el Maestro Tai Lung del estilo leopardo.

- Mucho gusto, maestros - Feng respondió inclinándose delante de ellos también - ya deben conocer las razones por las que estoy aquí.

- Sí, lo sabemos - Shifu dijo - ah, hijo, ¿puede llevar Víbora y Tigresa a caminar por el palacio? Va a mostrar el lugar a nuestra jóven invitada.

Lo leopard se inclinó ante el padre con un kin lai y a pesar de no querer hacerse cargo de Víbora, cedió a la petición de su padre.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la pequeña felina abrió el hocico.

- Papá, ¿por qué no puedo saber que pasa?

- Porque usted es todavía demasiado joven para preocuparse por ello. Después te lo cuento, ¿de acuerdo?

Tigresa hizo una mueca, pero comprendió que si su padre hablaría más tarde, la cosa iba en serio. No tenían secretos entre ellos.

- Está bien - sonrió y recibió un beso de la frente de su padre.

La pequeña se marchó con los otros dos. Ella todavía no confiaba en Tai Lung, tenía miedo de estar cerca de él, aunque en realidad no sabia si debería sentirlo. Oyó que enfrentó Maestro Oogway y su propio padre por el pergamino del dragón y su inocencia infantil imaginó que algo muy grande y hermoso le hizo cambiar.

Feng estaba pensativo. Él, a diferencia de Ming-Yue, pensó que su hija era demasiado joven para preocuparse por cuestiones políticas. Ella emprezó a creer que Tigresa soportaría saber de todo, mismo que ahora no fuera encargarse. ¡Ella tenía sólo diez años! Debería dedicarse a kung fu bastante temprano, pero nada debe impedir que ella tenga una buena infancia sin muchos cargos, como fue la suya. Eso era lo último que quería para su hija.

- Vamos al salón conversar, para que podamos tener un poco de té - Oogway dijo riendo un poco - ¿cual le gustaría, Feng?

Shifu puso los ojos disfrutando de la forma de ser su maestro.

- Ah, jazmín, gracias.

En el camino, Shifu pidió a un ganso del palacio que llevara té para ellos cuando estuviera listo.

Ya sentados en la parte posterior del salón, esperando a tomar el té, hablaban de la rutina de entrenamiento que Feng hizo en Guangzhou. Era difícil desde su infancia, pero que había dado buenos resultados al tigre, cómo sería con su hija ahora y su nuevo maestro.

- En vista de que he desarrollado, fue bueno entrenar duro.

- Ah, siempre, joven - acordó Oogway - ¿quiere alojarse aquí por unos días para conocer la rutina de aquí y saber si también la pena?

El té llegó y fue servido a ellos.

- Me encantaría al menos tres días.

- Muy bien, quedate todo el tiempo que quieras. Son muy bienvenidos aquí.

- Meastros, tengo sólo una pregunta, ¿como ustedes me conocen?

- Su padre entrenó con nosotros - Shifu respondió.

- Sí, hace muchos años. Todavía lo recuerdo, fue aquí donde conoció a su madre y estos dos me dierón un montón de trabajo - la vieja tortuga rió -, pero él era un estudiante muy dedicado, que se convirtió en un discípulo fiel de modo que casi abdicó del trono y la disputa para dedicarse al kung fu. Cómo no podía abandonar a su pueblo que lo necesitaba, resolvió regresar, temiendo perder el amor de la tigresa que conoció aquí, su madre. Pero ella quis seguirlo y yo le di mi bendición para que se fuera con él. No es siempre que el amor sucede - sonrió.

Los ojos del tigre se agrandaron. ¿Su padre casi dejó de ser el sucesor del reino? Nunca supe. ¿Lo ocultó por miedo que Feng hiciera el que él no hizo y por eso siempre lo cargó tanto para que continuara la formación y gobernara?

- Me imagino que por eso se preocupaba tanto por su futuro, Feng - Oogway dijo y sonrió, como si leyera los pensamientos del tigre, que estaba sorprendido.

La sábia tortuga sorbió su té esperando el tigre de pensar un poco. Shifu estaba escuchando hasta entonces y había tomado dos tazas.

- Tal vez, sí. Tal vez tenía miedo que intentara lo mismo - murmuró el joven emperador y añadió riendo orgulloso - bueno, no lo hice y sé que él está orgulloso de mí. Su miedo se ha ido, ni con Tigresa tiene este temor. Ming e yo le pidieron que se dedica, ella quiere dedicar y él sigue diciendo que tiene más en la vida que el kung fu y gobernar.

- Y tiene razón.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Nunca me detuve para pensar en ello.

- Escucha el Maestro Oogway, él tiene razón - dijo Shifu al ver la duda en la cara de felino rayado - "todo que es demasiado, es un veneno", es lo que siempre me dijo cuando hice Tai Lung entrenar. Llené la cabeza de mi hijo con sueños de grandeza y casi lo pierdo - tomó otro sorbo de té - sólo tenga cuidado con ella. Sé que me entiendes.

- Sí, lo veo. Antes yo pensaba que no era bueno para hablar con la Tigresa de sus deberes como gobernante hasta que fue mayor, pero no lo sé, creo que podría hablar con cualquier tiempo, es solo no la presionar allá de los límites.

- Veo que es un joven muy inteligente, pero hay otra razón por la que estás aquí.

- Sí, maestro. Estoy preocupado por los festivales. Sé que es todavía temprano y ni mi hija sabe por qué estos festivales cada año y tengo la intención de decirle que pronto, pero por muchos años, incluso antes de que yo participara en algunos de ellos, alguien está tratando de arruinar todo y sospecho que son tigres clan que pierde. Mismo que el mío pierda, habrá un poco de confusión, así que no sé exactamente si son los blancos o mis tigres quienes hacen eso. En la época en que ella nació, era lo mismo y trató de atacar la ciudad.

- Comprendo y están preocupados de que algo va a pasar con su hija...

- Así es. Aunque sea pronto, voy a firmar un matrimonio para ella con el hijo del emperador que es también un tigre.

- ¿Negocios para asegurar que su reinado? - Preguntó Shifu.

El panda rojo, al igual que su maestro, creía horrible el simple pensamiento de cualquier matrimonio arreglado a cambio de terreno. Por otra parte, Oogway esperaba más, esta no debería ser la verdadera razón por la que arregló el matrimonio para una cachorra de tan sólo diez años.

- Digamos que sí. Mi tío ha pasado la corona y su nieto tiene cerca de su edad. Ella gobernará Guangzhou y el la China y hay tigres blancos a los cuales no les gustan la idea, pero de cualquier manera, ella tendrá que defender Guangzhou incluso si se negar a casarse y cómo es entre parientes, ningun deshonor.

- Bueno, vamos a proteger a su hija cuando la hora de la boda esté cerca. Estará a salvo, pero si los entrena con el Maestro Wu, que fue mi primer alumno, ella está más que preparada para defenderse de todo. Él sabrá qué hacer, habla con él también, Wu debe conocer sus verdaderos motivos para ello.

Shifu miró a su maestro con preguntas, tratando de entender lo que quería decir, porque para él, estaba claro que el comercio puro se haría con la pequeña Tigresa.

- Gracias por entender mis razones, maestro - Feng respondió aliviado y sospechoso de las intenciones de la tortuga.

Él sabía y podía ver más de lo que aparentaba. ¿Debería confiar a él el secreto de la familia? En última instancia, Tigresa podría estar aprendiendo a luchar por nada, ya que sería emperatriz, y sería bueno dejarla elegir qué hacer en sus años de libertad, sabiendo que iba a elegir entre una de las cosas, la práctica del kung fu.

Empujó el pensamiento de su cabeza para seguir a los maestros hasta la cocina. Zeng ya había advertido que la cena estaba lista.

* * *

Durante la tarde, Tai Lung llevó por el palácio la jóven felina junto a Víbora, al patio de entrenamiento, las llevó a la sala de entrenamiento y apunto los equipos diciendo que su padre le permitiera, él le enseñaría que pasar por todo ese circuito.

- Yo también quiero tío Tai Lung - pidió sonriendo pequeña serpiente.

- Está bien, pero sólo si su padre y el maestro Shifu le permiten.

Las dos niñas se miraron y sonrieron.

Continuando el paseo, caminó con ellas hasta que llegaren al lugar más hermoso del valle: el Árbol de Durazno Sagrado de la Sabiduría Celestial.

Subiendo la escalera hacía el lugar, la felina se dio cuenta de un hermoso árbol en flor. El árbol de durazno era hermoso. La felina la tocó, quedó deslumbrado por la belleza de las flores, pero no más como se quedó con lo que vio. La vista de todo el valle.

Ella abrió los labios y suspiró en respuesta. Pasó la mirada por todo. Era casi igual al que observó en la entrada del palacio, pero la diferencia era que ahora la vista no era obstruida por las paredes de la arena o de cualquier otra parte del edificio. Ella vio las pequeñas casas y algunos aldeanos caminando por las calles y puentes, miró los caminos que condujerón a ese lugar mágico que era el Valle de la Paz, y su nombre parecía ser por motivos obvios y verdaderos. Todo era aún más hermosa con la luz de la tarde, de cuando el sol comienza a ponerse.

Tai Lung, al ver su expresión y la de Víbora, sonrió ligeramente. El amaba a los niños y, a pesar de la serpiente ser una muy travieso crea, le gustaba.

Después de un largo paseo por la vegetación y las montañas, a la vista de Tigresa fue detenido en la calle principal, donde ella y su padre caminaron. Vio algunos puestos allí y a pesar de no ver de tan lejos, deberían ser los mismos puestos de comida y hablando de comida, aquellos fídeos estaban deliciosos.

"Ojalá me comiera una sopa de fideos por el estilo todos los días", pensó, acariciando su panza donde sentía su estómago cuando este se revolvía de hambre. Recordó el oso tímido que la servió.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Tigresa? - Preguntó Víbora.

- ¿Eh? Oh, no, sólo estoy pensando.

- ¿En... ?

- Ah, nada. No importa - la felina sintió el rubor en su rostro, pero afortunadamente su pelaje ocultaba.

- Ah, habla, habla, habla, ya...

- Víbora, dejala... si no quiere hablar, no se puede obligar. Quieres que sea su amiga, pero la llena de preguntas.

- No era para decir eso, tío, creerá que estoy buscando desesperadamente un amigo - serpiente siseó irritada y avergonzada.

Tigresa reía de eso y se acercó a la joven. Se sentó junto a ella y le dijo para que sólo ella pudiera oír, que más tarde le contaría, lo que hizo Víbora sonreir.

Tai Lung trató de escuchar lo que decía la joven, pero cuando trató de acercarse un paso, Tigresa se dio cuenta y dejó de hablar.

- Voy a decirle al maestro que intentó oír la conversación, chismoso.

- No, yo... ah, Víbora. No empieces. Vamos a la cocina a cenar que está oscureciendo e yo tengo hambre.

Víbora lo miró con los ojos cansados. A veces se irritaba con el leopardo, ¿pero que hacer? Era su compañero de entrenamiento y cuidador, además de la proteger del mundo mientras aprendía a hacerlo por sí misma y mientras ella estaba lejos de sus padres. Su padre estaba protegiendo a su casa, la aldea, y con la llegada de su hermanas, estaría más ocupado. Por otra parte, su técnica sería la de la presa venenosa ¿y cómo podía luchar y defender a sí misma o cualquier persona sin veneno? Necesitaba instrucción en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no sólo en el estudio de la medicina y veneno. El Maestro Víbora dijo a la pequeña serpiente que podría confiar en el felino y quería que ella estudiara kung fu con el gran Oogway, Shifu y con él porque sabía de la grandeza de estos maestros, el nivel de educación, y también supo del cambio Tai Lung.

Estar ahí con ellos fue una de las mejores cosas que le puede pasar a ella. Ahora tenía el coraje necesario para ser capaz de salir de la casa en los festivales, para poder pasear sin miedo de ser incapaz de defenderse y teníae un gran amigo. Tal vez hoy, había logrado la felina como parte de su vida también.

* * *

**Para aquellos que no conocen algunas palabras que he escrito:**

**- Kiai: sonido (gritado/hablado/susurrado) que el estudiante/luchador hace al golpear para liberar la energía del golpe.**

**- Kin lai: saludo que se hace a los profesores y compañeros de arte marcial del kung fu. La mano esquerda abierta con el puño derecho cerrado en su palma con ambos los codos abiertos, la pierna izquierda con lo pie se queda un poco hacia adelante, la pierna derecha se mantiene, solo que con el pie hacia la derecha y las rodillas doblan al inclinarse haciendo los movimentos simultaneamente. **

**Tu, lector, ¿tiene alguna idea de por qué Feng metió a Tigresa en este lío de boda? ¿O de lo que Tai Lung cambió?**

**Bueno, el capítulo fue un poco más corto, pero espero que haya disfrutado de los momentos entre los personajes y dejar sus comentarios. **

**Ahora a contestar reviews:**

**Master vivi: muchas gracias, me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que suceda el mismo en ese. Sí el octavo no es fácil pero logras pasarlo ^^**

**Master PAO PT: gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste ^^ hago lo mejor que puedo. Y cuanto a tu pregunta, tendrás pronto tu respuesta. Nos leemos. o/**

**Sinsombra: gracias amigo, jajaja tranquilizate que estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo jaja no hay problema, cuando pueda se que va a escribir el tuyo. Y creo que tardará un poco saber como Po se convertió en el Guerrero Dragón, pero pasará. Beijos, nos vemos.**

**- **  
**Hasta luego. o/**


End file.
